Journal d'un Griffondor
by Shlaguevuc
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, si Harry avait grandi avec ses parents, que serait il devenu ? Qui aurait il été ?
1. chapitre 1: Premier départ vers Poudlard

Disclaimer : Bon, le blabla habituel que tout le monde connaît par cœur. Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Je ne réclame que l'histoire (que personne n'aurait l'idée de prendre, mais bon) et les persos que j'ai rajoutés(pour l'instant on sait que leurs noms et je sais pas encore si on les reverra tous, ni quelles sont leurs personnalités). 

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fic alors, SVP, soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture et pensez (si vous n'avez pas trop la flegme) à laisser 1 review, c'est rapide et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Au fait, il se peut que vous trouviez du texte entre deux symboles comme ça : ¤ plus ou moins n'importe où, ne vous inquiétez pas, les persos ne sont pas devenus bizarres, c'est moi qui parle en aparté.)

Et bien sûr un grand merci à SnakeSneaky ma correctrice à qui je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire en ce jeudi 13 octobre 2005. (Je n'ai pue lui montrer que le début et j'ai fait quelques modifications, alors ne vous étonnez pas s' il y a des fautes !)

Titre : Journal d'un griffondor

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, si Harry avait grandi avec ses parents, que serait-il devenu ? Qui aurait-il été ?

Couples : Pour le moment presque aucun, et comme toute l'histoire est du point de vue de Harry, ce sera surtout des couples dont il parlera, vu que pour le moment je ne sais pas trop avec qui le caser, je verrais au fur à mesure. Mais nous avons quand même, dans l'ordre ou ils sont cités : Lily/James(Quelle surprise! ;) Les parents de Harry n'ayant pas étés tués par Voldemort (vu qu'on part du principe qu'il n'existe tout simplement pasc'est ce qu'on appelle résoudre un problème en supprimant son énoncé., ils forment un couple. Personne ne s'en serait douté, pas vrai ?) et Sirius/Remus(Si ça vous plait pas parce que ce sont deux hommes, c'est la même chose. Comme on dit, si ça vous dérange, c'est votre problème, pas le mien.)

Chapitre 1:

- C'est bon Harry ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non m'man, c'est bon j'ai tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 11ans, je vis avec mes parents à Londres et aujourd'hui je rentre pour ma première année à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorciers dirigée par l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps à ce qu'on dit. Ma mère m'a accompagné avec Erwan qui entrera à Poudlard l'an prochain et Kissie qui est née le mois dernier, elle est adorable. Mon père est au travail, il est auror, il fait équipe avec mon parrain, Sirius Black. Maman est médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste normalement mais là elle est en congé maternité. Elle est censée se reposer mais depuis la semaine dernière elle n'arête pas de vérifier que je n'oublie rien et que j'aurais tout ce qu'il me faut pour Poudlard. Le dernier appel sonne, je monte dans le train avec ma valise après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde et je regarde maman et Erwan me faire au revoir depuis le quai de gare alors que le train démarre et m'emmène vers ma nouvelle maison pour les sept prochaines années, sauf pendant les vacances, bien sûr.

Poudlard, je n'y suis jamais allé et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà parcouru le château maintes fois tellement on me l'a décrit, lorsque j'écoutais papa, Sirius et Remus raconter les aventures des maraudeurs qui arpentaient la nuit les couloirs et passages secrets de l'école, ou maman raconter ses souvenirs avec ses amies ou encore ses rendez-vous avec papa à pré au lard, le village à côté de Poudlard entièrement habité par des sorciers. Et puis bien sûr Remus en parle tout le temps vu qu'il y est professeur de DCFM. Il m'a bien sûr précisé qu'il valait mieux pour moi qu'il ne me surprenne pas à rôder la nuit dans les couloirs « car être le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis et le filleul de son mari ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir des retenues ». En plus, même si je n'en suis pas sûr, il se peut que mes parents connaissent mes notes avant moi si Remus leur écrit aussi souvent que d'habitude. Il vaut donc mieux que je fasse attention car ils seront sûrement au courant si j'ai des mauvaises notes ou une retenue.

Bon, il faudrait que je pense à me trouver une place moi, ça fait bien cinq minutes qu'on est parti et que je suis dans mes pensées. Tous les compartiments sont occupés apparemment, ah non, il reste sûrement une place pour moi dans le dernier vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul élève dedans. Des cheveux couleur de feu et des taches de rousseur, sûrement un Weasley, Remus parle souvent de deux frères jumeaux très doués dans tout ce qu'ils font mais qui passent tout leur temps à faire des blagues. Freud et Grégoire, non, Fred et Georges, oui c'est ça ! Remus a dit qu'ils s'appelaient Fred et Georges. C'est peut-être l'un des deux, ou alors ils ont un frère, oui, ça doit être leur frère car Remus dit qu'ils sont inséparables. J'ouvre la porte.

- Bonjour ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a que moi. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Ronald Weasley mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

Gagné, c'est un Weasley ! J'suis trop fort ! Faudra que je pense à faire divination ! Comment ça c'était pas dur de deviner que c'est un Weasley ? ¤ça vous rappelle personne cette manière de faire des prédictions ?¤

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry. Je rentre en première année, et toi ?

- Moi aussi. J'espère être à Gryffondor ! Tout le monde est Gryffondor dans ma famille.

- Mes parents aussi étaient à Gryffondor et j'aimerais bien y être. Ils m'ont tellement parlé de Poudlard que j'ai l'impression d'y être déjà allé. Et puis je connais déjà Remus…, heu…, je veux dire le professeur Lupin, il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal.

- Tu connais le prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Bah…, oui.

- Et tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Je le connais depuis que je suis tout petit, c'est l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, et puis il a épousé mon parrain quand je devais avoir dans les 6 ans. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mêmes s'ils ne l'ont annoncé que le jour même, ça faisait bien trois ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, c'est à dire à peu près aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs.

- Tu veux dire que ce prof est en quelque sorte de ta famille ?

- Non, c'est un ami de mes parents. Mais il m'a bien prévenu que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de me donner une retenue si je ne fais pas mon travail ou s'il me trouve en train d'enfreindre les règles. Tout ce que j'espère de sa part c'est qu'il ne donne pas mes notes à mes parents avant que je ne les connaisse moi-même. Imagine qu'un jour je reçoive une beuglante de ma mère parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise note en défense contre les forces du mal alors qu'il ne nous a pas encore rendu nos copies !

- En effet, ça paraîtrait bizarre, surtout si on ne sait pas qu'il connaît tes parents ! » parvint à répondre Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

- Mais il s'arrête devant l'air horrifié que je dois avoir. Je ne devais rien dire, et j'en parle au premier élève que je vois. Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention à ce que je dis. Heureusement, Ron a l'air d'être quelqu'un à qui on peut faire confiance.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non c'est juste que…, tu veux bien garder pour toi le fait que le professeur Lupin est un ami de mes parents ? Je ne devais pas en parler, tu comprends, mes parents disent que sinon on pourrait croire qu'il voudrait me favoriser même si ce n'est pas le genre de Remus. Ils m'ont aussi dit d'être poli avec tous les professeurs et de faire bien attention à toujours faire mon travail si je ne veux pas avoir de retenue.

- Oui, moi aussi on m'a dit de bien me tenir. Mais de toute façon, si j'ai une retenue, elle passera inaperçue par rapport à celles des jumeaux.

- Fred et Georges ?

- Tu les connais ?

- Non, mais Remus parle souvent d'eux, il dit qu'ils risquent de battre le record du plus grand nombre de retenues, établit par mon père et Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, d'ici la fin de l'année. Ils rentrent bien en troisième année aujourd'hui ?

Ron acquiesça et nous aurions sans doute continué ainsi longtemps si le compartiment ne s'était pas ouvert sur le chariot à friandises. ¤il était tant, je savais plus quoi leur faire dire ; ) ¤

- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda une jeune femme souriante en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Nous refusons tous les deux, Ron dit qu'il a amené des sandwiches. Moi, je n'ai pas précisé ce que j'avais, mais à mon avis devant le menu, Ron risque de se désintéresser de ses sandwiches, et comme il y en a à volonté, il faudra juste s'arranger pour ne pas louper la répartition à cause d'une indigestion, pas que je sois un pro en cuisine mais, je me suis entraîné tout le mois d'août à me servir des deux cadeaux « spécialement pour mon entrée à Poudlard » que m'a offert ma mère, pour faire des desserts(même si ce n'est pas exactement pour ça que je dois m'en servir), et ma spécialité, c'est les glaces. Même si dehors il pleut, ici il fait bon, et puis, vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui refuseraient une glace accompagnée d'une bièraubeurre ? Il m'a aussi fallu m'entraîner à faire apparaître et disparaître les verres, gobelets et autres cuillères mais pour ça, j'ai été aidé par ma mère qui voulait être sûre que je pourrais prendre n'importe laquelle des potions qu'elle à jugé utile de me faire apporté (de quoi soigner à peu près toutes les maladies ou blessures les plus courantes du simple rhume à la double-fracture en passant par la grippe). Ensuite, avec un peu d'imagination, j'ai pu faire différentes sortes de coupes à glaces, choppes pour la bièraubeurre, cuillères et verres (pour les jus de fruit) mais cette fois sans qu'elle le sache. Elle n'aimerait sûrement pas si elle savait à quoi vont servir ses cadeaux. Il y a deux semaines en cherchant dans les livres de notre bibliothèque pendant que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs, j'ai même trouvé un livre de sorts dont j'ai recopié quelques formules qui pourraient m'être utiles, et pas qu'en cuisine (surtout s'il y a une de ces fêtes improvisée quand une maison gagne beaucoup de points ou un match de Quidditch). La porte du compartiment se referme et Ron et moi sommes à nouveau seuls dans le compartiment. Je vais enfin savoir ce que vaut ma cuisine. Moi j'aime bien mis je ne peux pas honnêtement dire que je puisse en juger tout à fait objectivement, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

- Oh non !

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef. expliqua Ron avec une grimace.

- Et bien dans ce cas on a qu'à partager ce que j'ai amené. De Toute façon, j'avais prévu plus que ce que je vais manger. J'aime bien faire des desserts, surtout les glaces, et j'en fais toujours trop. Et puis s'il faut, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour en refaire.

- T'en es sûr ? Au fait, comment ça ce fait que tu n'ais pas de sac ? Où sont tes bagages ?

- Dans ma poche.

Blabla de fin de chapitre : Pour la suite attendez le prochain chapitre, on y apprendra ce que sont les cadeaux que Lily a offerts à son fils spécialement pour Poudlard. ( Je sais que je n'ai presque rien écrit dans ce premier chapitre et comme en plus je suis plutôt du genre à avoir soit des tas d'idées soit aucune ça peut prendre du temps, surtout avec les cours ! Mais n'oubliez pas que la patience est une vertu !) En tout cas, c'est promis, pour la suite j'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais là, c'est le début, c'est ma première fic, alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce que j'ai écris. Vous aimez (ou pas), dites le avec 1 review ! ¤_Apparaît avec une robe style renaissance et une grosse bosse sur la tête (ça explique la tenue ' )_ Mais, que vous en laissiez ou pas, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et je vous salue bien bas. _Fait un salut du genre la cours du roi soleil.(vous savez en relevant le bas de la robe jusqu'à mi-mollet et en pliant les genoux jusqu'au sol)_¤ (Vous êtes priés de ne pas vous moquer de moi pour ça, je venais d'ouvrir mon agenda et d'être assommée par la quantité de travail.)


	2. Bienvenue à Poudlard

Disclaimer : Bon, le blabla habituel que tout le monde connaît par cœur. Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR. Je ne réclame que l'histoire (que personne n'aurait l'idée de prendre, mais bon) et les persos que j'ai rajoutés. 

Note de l'auteure : Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fic alors, SVP, soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture et pensez (si vous n'avez pas trop la flegme) à laisser 1 review, c'est rapide et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Au fait, il se peut que vous trouviez du texte entre deux symboles comme ça : ¤ plus ou moins n'importe où, ne vous inquiétez pas, les persos ne sont pas devenus bizarres, c'est moi qui parle en aparté.)

Si vous voyez pleins de fautes partout, c'est normal, je n'ai pas de correcteur(ou correctrice) pour le moment (mise à part la correction automatique de mon ordi ; ) évidemment).

Titre : Journal d'un griffondor

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, si Harry avait grandi avec ses parents, que serait-il devenu ? Qui aurait-il été ?

Pour ce qui est de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre et il n'est vraiment pas long, alors plutôt que de faire un résumé, je vous laisse le relire si vous avez oublié.

Couples : Pour le moment presque aucun, et comme toute l'histoire est du point de vue de Harry, ce sera surtout des couples dont il parlera, vu que pour le moment je ne sais pas trop avec qui le caser, je verrais au fur à mesure. Mais nous avons quand même, dans l'ordre ou ils sont cités : Lily/James(Quelle surprise! ;) Les parents de Harry n'ayant pas étés tués par Voldemort (vu qu'on part du principe qu'il n'existe tout simplement pasc'est ce qu'on appelle résoudre un problème en supprimant son énoncé., ils forment un couple. Personne ne s'en serait douté, pas vrai ?) et Sirius/Remus(Si ça vous plait pas parce que ce sont deux hommes, c'est la même chose. Comme on dit, si ça vous dérange, c'est votre problème, pas le mien.)

Chapitre 2:

- Dans ta poche ? s'exclama Ron. Et tu amènes quoi à part ta baguette ? Parce qu'à moins d'avoir… Non ! Tu veux dire que tu as réduit tes bagages jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans ta poche ?

¤Non non, les bagages se sont réduits tout seuls, comme ça, ils avaient envie de se faire tout petits ! Et oui Ron a gardé sa même rapidité de compréhension que dans les livres, après tout, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !¤

- Oui, en fait c'est ma mère qui a fait les trois quarts, je ne me suis occupé que de mon sac à dos.

- Mais, tu pourras redonner leurs tailles à toutes tes affaires ? Je veux dire, on rentre à peine en première année et tu maîtrise déjà ces sorts ?

¤Bah ouais, c'est Harry, il est fort.¤

- Oui, ma mère voulait être sûre que je profite un maximum de mes sept ans à Poudlard, ¤C'est là qu'elle a commencé sa vie en tant que sorcière quand même !¤ alors elle m'a appris les sorts de base qui facilitent la vie à Poudlard, mon père en a juste rajouté quelques-uns pour ce qui est de se défendre en cas de problème avec, par exemple, des serpentards, mais il a attendu que ma mère soit occupée ailleurs, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été d'accords, elle est contre la violence, c'est pour ça qu'elle a choisi d'être médicomage. ¤Une pacifiste et un sorcier dont le métier est de se battre sont mariés, cherchez l'erreur !¤ Mais nous nous sommes arrangés avec Erwan, c'est mon petit frère, il rentrera à Poudlard l'an prochain, nous allions à tour de rôle occuper notre mère d'un côté de la maison pendant que l'autre apprenait les sorts avec notre père. C'est juste quelques sorts de base mais ils peuvent servir, on ne sait jamais. Il nous a fallu environ deux semaines car nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps par jour pour s'entraîner sans que maman ne nous voie. En plus ça nous a permis d'apprendre à mieux contrôler notre magie et d'apprendre plus vite les sorts de maman et d'autres que nous avons trouvés dans des livres à la maison. Avec Erwan, on a cherché des combinaisons de sorts qu'on a essayés et puis avec les cadeaux spéciaux que ma mère m'a offerts spécialement pour Poudlard, on a trouvé des utilisations autres que celles qui étaient prévus par notre mère mais qui pourraient être amusantes à défaut d'être utiles, même si certaines pourraient vraiment être utiles. J'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison, je te montrerais comment t'en servir et avec la cape d'invisibilité que mon père a mise dans mon sac pendant que ma mère démarrait la voiture, on risque de ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Tu as bien dis une cape d'invisibilité ? Waw ! Tu sait que c'est rare ça ? Mais c'est sûr que ça peut servir. Pour ce qui est de ne pas s'ennuyer, si tu entends par là se promener dans les couloirs, on pourra toujours demander à Fred et Georges de nous aider, même Rusard ne connais pas les couloirs et passages secrets aussi bien qu'eux.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Vraiment ? ¤Non, il disait ça au hasard ! Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi servent mes commentaires, c'est très simple, à rien, mais je suis de mauvaise humeur alors tant pis si mes remarques ne sont pas constructives, j'arrive pas à écrire comme je veux et ça m'énerve.¤ En tout cas, pour qu'ils nous aident, il faudra qu'ils arrêtent deux minutes de faire des blagues à tout le monde, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'enfreindre le règlement ou d'aider quelqu'un d'autre à le faire, ils sont toujours près à reporter une ou deux farces, ça ne devrait donc pas vraiment être un problème.

¤Je reprend le récit, de meilleure humeur, pour le moment, après plusieurs semaines, (et oui je suis lente, chez moi c'est une constante, et j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit aussi le cas de mes fic, tant au point du temps de publication qu'au rythme de l'histoire en elle même, je prends mon temps. D'ailleurs vous ne trouvez pas que ça traîne un peu ? Moi si, on va aller directement à l'arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-lard, d'accord ? (De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix !) Tous les élèves sont changés et M.Rahl, le prof de soins aux créatures magiques, fait traverser les premières années, si vous suivez toujours, vous noterez l'absence d'Hagrid ; c'est normal, Tom Riddle ne l'ayant pas fait renvoyer, il a fini ses études et a trouvé un bon métier chez Gringotts (il s'occupe du dragon). Maintenant que tout le monde est rassuré sur son sort (au fait, y'a quelqu'un qui lit ce texte ?), si on reprenait l'histoire ?¤

- Les première année, suivez-moi, quatre par barque, pas plus. Je répète, les première année, c'est par ici que ça se passe, dépêchez-vous.

La nuit est déjà tombée lorsque Ron et moi descendons du train suivis par trois filles dont une certaine Hermione Granger qui est passée dans l'après midi voir si on était sage, elle rentre en première année mais je suis sûr que plus tard elle sera préfète, elle a ça dans le sang, non pas parce qu'elle est née de parents moldus, c'est stupide de penser que la vie d'une personne dépend de la génétique, mais être préfète est une voie toute tracée pour elle, elle est toujours en train de parler de règlement, de travail, de livres de cours qu'elle a appris par cœur, … et en plus elle passe son temps à rappeler aux autres ce qu'ils doivent faire ou non. Je la revoie en train de nous sermonner Ron et moi après être rentrée sans frapper dans notre compartiment au moment où je montrais à Ron comment utiliser ma mini chouette pharmacie pour 'momifier' quelqu'un, en laissant juste un trou pour respirer, du coup, au lieu de 'momifier' Ron qui s'y attendait(je n'avais pas d'autre cobaye et il fallait bien lui montrer comment faire), je l'aie 'momifiée' à elle qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle était vraiment furieuse. Son ton autoritaire compense largement l'effet pas très strict de ses bruns et épais cheveux ébouriffés. Elle a l'air plus calme maintenant, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle a trouvé deux personnes qui acceptent de l'écouter étaler sa science. Attend ! Non ! C'est pas possible, le prof chargé d'accompagner les première année a à peine finit de parler qu'elle est en train de leur expliquer ce qu'il a dit en détachant chaque syllabe, comme si ces filles ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'elle dit. Elle les prend pour des imbéciles ou quoi ? Les deux filles semblent avoir pensé comme moi car elles lui signalent qu'elles avaient « compris la phase toutes seules comme des grandes mais merci quand même ». C'est vrai que là elle en fait un peu trop, ces filles n'ont pas l'air si stupides que ça, elles peuvent quand même comprendre ce qu'on leur dit sans aide, même si elles parlent étrangement, elles ont comme un accent maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être pour ça que Granger leur parle lentement, elle doivent être étrangères, oui, quand nous suivons le prof vers les barques qui nous amèneront à Poudlard, j'écoute leur conversation sur les différences des systèmes scolaires des moldus et celui des sorciers, et apparemment elles parlent du système français, les deux autres filles doivent être française alors.  
Nous n'avançons pas très vite car le chemin est escarpé mais nous ne devons plus être loin.

- Au prochain tournant, vous pourrez voir Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, on arrive. Dans deux secondes je verrais enfin le château dont on m'a tant parlé, ça y est je le vois. L'étroit chemin vient subitement d'arriver sur la rive du lac qui à cette heure est entièrement noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, le château de Poudlard, hérissé de tours pointues, brille de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Il est exactement comme sur les photos des maraudeurs qui avaient posé devant ce même paysage, exactement là où le chemin débouchait sur le lac lors de leur dernière nuit à Poudlard en souvenir de leurs années d'études ici. C'est la dernière photo ou ils sont tous les quatre. Le mois suivant, Peter qui avait décidé de faire un tour du monde avant de commencer à travailler à la boutique de Quidditch du chemin de Traverse en septembre avait été tué par une dragonne qui avait eu peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à ses petits. Papa, Sirius et Remus étaient vraiment triste à ce qu'on m'a dit, je les comprends, il était l'un de leurs meilleurs amis.

Nous arrivons aux barques, Ron et moi somme avec deux autres garçons, un certain Seamus, un blond, et un certain Slyvian, un brun aux yeux gris, ils ont l'air sympas.

- Tout le monde et prêt ? Alors en avant !

Les barques glissent silencieusement sur l'eau, on entend pas un bruit, nous fixons tous le château qui nous domine de la falaise.

- Attention, baissez la tête.

Ce que nous faisons, tandis que les barques traversent un rideau de lierre avant de s'engager dans un tunnel qui doit mener au moins sous le château. Nous arrivons dans une crique et accostons sur la berge rocheuse. Un peu plus haut au sommet d'un escalier se trouve un porte géante à laquelle le professeur Rahl frappe dès qu'il a fini de monter l'escalier. Nous le suivons à l'intérieur lorsqu'une femme d'un certain âge ouvre la porte. Nous entrons alors dans une grande salle au bout de laquelle se trouve une autre porte.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonnagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et j'enseigne la métamorphose. La prochaine porte que vous franchirez vous mènera dans la grande salle ou vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard. Je vous ouvrirais de l'intérieur lorsque tout sera prêt. En attendant, profitez du temps qui vous reste pour vérifier que vous êtes présentables, et, si se n'est pas le cas, vous arranger pour l'être d'ici votre répartition.

¤Fini pour aujourd'hui.¤

Mini chouette pharmacie : Un des cadeaux 'spécialement pour Poudlard'. Je la vois plutôt en mère protectrice, alors des fois que son cher petit se fasse mal !

Blabla de fin de chapitre : Pour la suite attendez le prochain chapitre. Au programme, la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Je sais que j'avais promis d'essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs car je sais que les miens sont vraiment courts (surtout vu le temps que je met à les écrire) je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai essayé, comme promis, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit une réussite. Mais c'est ma première fic, alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce que j'ai écris. Vous aimez (ou pas), dites-le avec 1 review !

**À tous les lecteurs pas assez motivés pour me laisser une review (au fait, c'est masculin ou féminin « review » ?), s'il y en a : **Merci d'avoir lu ce que j'aie écris, en espérant que vous le ferez à nouveau plus tard et que mon modeste travail ne vous a pas trop ennuyé(e)(s?).

Je voudrais également vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël à tous, vous qui avez pris la peine de lire jusqu'ici, spécialement aux quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews **(Griffondor **(user id : 914125)**, Tashiya **(user id : 826334) et tout spécialement à **Kaory Himura** que vous trouverez dans mes favorites autors (le père Noël vient de partir de chez moi, il y a un paquet pour toi, je te l'apporte à la rentré) ainsi qu'à **SnakeSneaky** qui est aussi dans mes favorites autors (et qui a aussi un paquet qui l'attend, tu me diras quand je pourrais te le donner) et à **M-L**, que je considère comme ma sœur et qui n'écris pas de fics (je te passe ton cadeau le week-end après la rentrée.).

Je vous souhaite donc un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année 2006 (en avance parce que je ne pense pas publier avant un moment vu ma vitesse de production.) à tous !

Et Maintenant : Dodo, il est 0h27 et je tombe de sommeil, en fait pas vraiment, j'ai toujours un mal fou à m'endormir et là en plus je me demande ce que sont mes cadeaux car le Père Noël est passé mais je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir les paquets avant demain matin, ou plutôt, ce matin, après avoir dormi un peu… Pffff… Ze veux pas attendreeeuuu !


	3. Désolée, mais ceci n

Mes chers quelques lecteurs qui ont le courage et la patience de lire mon modeste travail, je dois vous annoncer que, comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, vu que je n'ai pas publié depuis janvier, je manque d'inspiration pour la suite de cette fanfiction. J'ai les idées mais je n'arrive pas à les transcrire.

QUI a dit « Youpi ! » ? . 

Cette fic ne sera pas purement et simplement abandonnée, je la met entre parenthèses, et, lorsque j'aurais écris la suite, je me ferrais une joie de la publier le plus rapidement possible.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais bientôt publier une nouvelle fic, un petit recueil de poèmes pas très longs. (Faut pas rêver, c'est moi qui écris, donc il y a juste quelques lignes.) Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura (minimum trois, peut-être plus mais rien n'est moins sûr) mais ils viennent du cœur.

Spoiler tome 6, la fic s'intitulera lettres oubliées. Ce sont de petites lettres de notre Ryry pour celle qui hante son cœur. Je le publierais dès que Kaory Himura, qui a bien voulu devenir ma bêta-rider officielle, aura fini de corriger mes fautes.(En fait, si elle a accepté, c'est juste pour lire avant les autres. Heu… Kaory… tu veux bien poser cette masse s'il te plais ? Tu sais que je t'adore ma gentille Little Twin?")


End file.
